Interactive Outreach: CIS - Link to the Underserved (CIS-Link) Public hospital cancer patients, often of low socioeconomic status and diverse race/ethnicity (the "underserved"), have few options for understanding and managing their illness, and they are also underrepresented in clinical trials. The NCI's Cancer Information Service (CIS), a source of high-quality cancer information for the public, has gone largely unused by those most in need. To provide the missing link between the CIS and underserved cancer patients, this developmental study has 3 specific aims: 1. To increase use of the CIS by cancer patients who are traditionally underserved regarding cancer information and support: low SES and/or acculturation level African American, Hispanic, and White public hospital patients and their families through development of a culturally-appropriate, low-literacy, bilingual kiosk that provides a direct link to the CIS; 2. To adapt the CIS response for underserved patients through: a.) modification of the current CIS telephone response for low literacy and multiple cultures, and b.) development of a proactive telephone protocol to improve caller question asking skills, increase information efficacy, intent to adhere to treatment, and awareness of clinical trials; 3. To pilot test the kiosk and adapted CIS telephone protocols for feasibility and efficacy. This study consists of 2 phases. In Phase I, qualitative methods will be used to develop and pre-test kiosk video content and format. There will be two video content components: the cancer information component (basic information on cancer and/or treatments; specific content will be determined through formative research), and the CIS component (an introduction to the CIS encouraging use of the service and options for making contact). We will also adapt/develop culturally appropriate protocols for CIS staff through: i.) review of standard CIS training; ii.) prompted calls by patients to the CIS followed by patient and phone specialist interviews; and iii.) patient focus groups. In Phase II, a prototype kiosk will be pilot-tested at SFGH using observations, interviews, and tracking of calls to the CIS. Efficacy of the CIS protocols will be tested using pre- and post-call interviews of kiosk users. The conceptual framework is drawn from Subjective Culture, Anxiety/Uncertainty Management, and Social Learning theories. [unreadable] [unreadable]